Jantungnya
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [oneshot] Renjun sudah biasa sendiri, tapi kemudian orang berambut hitam kehijauan itu datang sambil mengaku kenal dengan Lee Minhyung, alasan utama dari kesendiriannya. Dan ternyata hubungan 'kenal' mereka itu... sedikit berbeda dengan kenalnya kebanyakan orang. tag: noren? markren? nct dream. drabble. [genre itu apa sih bisa dimakan gak


**[Jantungnya]**

 **Noren? Markren? Sabodo teuing**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun tahu cinta itu tidak butuh alasan. Dia bisa saja asal berjalan lalu tiba-tiba saja merasakan jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang hanya karena keberadaan seseorang, dan dia tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun. Semua ada alurnya, dan kalau memang takdirnya adalah alur yang lebih cepat dari orang lain pada umumnya, lalu dia harus protes pada siapa?

Ada kakak kelas yang disukainya saat SMA. Mark Lee namanya. Tidak ada alasan yang begitu khusus yang menyebabkan Renjun bisa menyukainya sampai sebegitunya. Dia tiba-tiba saja merasa yakin kalau dia suka padanya ketika melihatnya berdiri sendirian di depan gedung barat sekolahnya.

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Seluruh warga sekolah diliputi rasa berduka menerima kabar Mark Lee meninggal karena menderita radang pada selaput otaknya. Semua benar-benar menyayangkannya. Kurang seminggu lagi sampai hari pelepasan kelas 3, tapi dia sudah lebih dulu mendahului teman-temannya meninggalkan sekolahnya. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang telah sama-sama berjuang menempuh ujian.

Renjun tak pernah sekalipun bertukar kata dengannya, tapi kalau ada lomba siapa yang paling merasakan kehilangan, Renjun juga yakin dia pasti bisa mendapat juara tiga besar. Aneh ya? Merasa kehilangan padahal pernah memiliki saja tidak.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu sejak dia pertama kali menerima kabar duka itu. Waktu memang menyembuhkan lukanya, tapi bekasnya tak juga hilang. Dia kadang masih mencari-carinya tiap melewati jalan menuju SMA-nya. Dan dia juga sudah kuliah! Kapan dia akan belajar bagaimana caranya lupa? Belajar caranya menerima?

Ting tong.

Bel apartemennya dibunyikan oleh seseorang dari luar. Renjun yang sedang menikmati hari liburnya dari kuliah tidak membuang waktu berusaha menebak kira-kira siapa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di luar apartemennya. Dia segera beranjak membuka pintu dan melihat seorang lelaki jangkung yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"Apa… ini kediaman Huang Renjun?" tanya orang itu langsung pada intinya.

Renjun memerhatikan paras laki-laki itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Rambutnya yang hitam dan ber-highlight hijau itu benar-benar meninggalkan kesan yang luar biasa, walaupun Renjun juga tidak berada di posisi untuk berkomentar. Rambutnya sendiri orange, lho?

Baru ingat dia belum memberi jawaban, Renjun buru-buru menganggukkan kepala. "Oh, iya. Benar. Lalu… Anda sendiri siapa?"

Laki-laki itu kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Perkenalkan, aku Lee Jeno. Umur 22. Aku tinggal di asrama yang kira-kira berjarak 10 km, tapi mulai minggu depan, aku pindah ke apartemen ini, tepat 3 lantai di bawah."

Orang itu tiba-tiba saja langsung memperkenalkan diri dengan cepat, membuat Renjun tentu kebingungan dan tidak terlalu menangkap kata-katanya.

"Sekitar 2 tahun lalu, aku menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung."

Renjun kaget, karena sekalinya dia berhasil mendengar tuturan katanya, malah tentang hal yang berat dan tidak akan dia dengar pada hari biasa. Tapi yang membuatnya jauh lebih kaget adalah kata-katanya berikutnya.

"…Jantung dari seseorang bernama Lee Minhyung."

Renjun bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah melupakan Lee Minhyung, nama lain dari Mark Lee, kakak kelasnya dulu semasa SMA. Matanya terbelalak dan itu jelas terlihat oleh orang yang mengaku bernama Jeno itu.

"Lee Minhyung… adalah orang yang penuh ambisi." Orang itu lalu merogoh isi kantung jaket yang dikenakannya. "Ini adalah daftar keinginan yang dibuatnya. Kertas ini adalah salinan tanganku, tapi aku juga menyimpan yang asli."

Renjun menerima kertas itu. Dia sedikit ragu apakah dia berhak membacanya. Keraguannya tampak dari matanya yang melirik pada Jeno. Jeno menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda dia justru meminta Renjun untuk membaca.

Dibacanya pelan-pelan. Ada sekitar belasan poin tertulis di sana. Dimulai dari hal sederhana seperti gourmet tour sampai yang terdengar berat seperti mendaki gunung Fuji.

Renjun memerhatikan adanya tanda centang pada setiap akhir kalimat. Oh, tidak juga. Ada satu yang tidak tertanda apa-apa, dan kalimat yang tertulis itu berhasil membuka mata Renjun lebar-lebar.

[Bisa bersama Huang Renjun]

"…ketika aku masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah operasi, dokter yang menanganiku sempat bercerita sedikit tentang orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya." Jeno tidak ada niatan menunggu Renjun bertanya duluan sama sekali. "Dokter itu selalu akan mengajak calon donor sedikit bercerita tentang dirinya."

Jeno menuturkan bagaimana kalau menurut cerita dokternya, Lee Minhyung adalah orang yang sangat memikirkan masa depannya. Dengan sangat bangga dia bercerita tentang _bucket list_ miliknya, yang diklaimnya telah dipikirkan matang-matang. Dia juga sempat memberikan alasan kenapa dia mendaftar menjadi pendonor ketika ditanya.

"Ingin tetap bisa berguna walaupun sudah mati, katanya."

Renjun tidak menyela sama sekali penjelasan Jeno. Dia, dengan tangannya yang melemas, masih memasang telinga mendengar cerita yang Jeno paparkan dengan suara yang kian merendah.

"Mendengar itu, aku langsung merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak seakan mengharuskanku untuk menggantikannya mewujudkan semua hal yang ada di daftar itu. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya, jadi aku ingin seluruh keinginannya terwujud, walaupun hanya jantungnya yang merasakan." Jeno mengangkat pandangannya yang sedari jatuh ke tanah, untuk menemui mata Renjun yang mulai kehilangan fokusnya. "…hanya tinggal satu poin lagi, dan aku selesai."

Renjun juga tidak percaya ini, tapi dia baru mengerti apa maksud orang yang baru dia temui hari ini ketika orang itu menggenggam tangannya. "…keinginan Lee Minhyung yang terakhir adalah untuk bisa bersamamu." Orang itu menatap lurus pada Renjun. Bisa dilihatnya bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda dia sedang mengada-ada.

Renjun tidak mengerti. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia menikmati hari libur, tapi kenapa juga tiba-tiba harus mendapati tangannya digenggam orang yang tidak dikenalnya? Apalagi orang itu dengan seenaknya kembali membuatnya ingat pada… Mark Lee….

Buru-buru dia lepaskan genggaman tangan orang itu, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dia sempat melihat orang itu memasang wajah yang terlihat sedih, tapi… dia juga sedih!

Ada namanya dalam _bucket list_ milik Mark Lee. Dengan sangat jelas namanya tertulis di sana, sebagai salah satu dari keinginannya. Ada suatu perasaan yang tidak bisa dia gambarkan memenuhi relung dadanya, mengetahui bahwa rasa sukanya yang hanya bertahan sebentar tapi sangat dalam itu ternyata… selama ini berbalas.

Renjun menangkup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha memblokir suaranya agar tidak keluar. Empat tahun dia habiskan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kalaupun Mark Lee masih ada, pun, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Semua akan tetap sama saja. Dia akan tetap sendiri.

Ya. Kalaupun Mark Lee masih ada.

Tapi dia memang tidak ada, dan Renjun sudah terbiasa.

Lalu sekarang apa yang jantungnya lakukan di sini? Di depan pintunya? Memberitahunya mereka tidak akan bisa bersama walaupun saling menyukai?

Terimakasih, tapi itu jahat.

.

.

.

END

a/n. ini drabble kok. Netto-nya 997 words haha. Ini… daripada dibilang ff noren markren, lebih cenderung ff renjun-sentris ya. Apa pula itu.

Ini saya tambah bingung jadinya ini genre apa. Romance aja juga kayaknya gak. General aja dah.

[[kalo ada yang pengen ngelanjutin ff ini silakan wkwkk tapi mention-mention saya ahiy ahiy]]


End file.
